Birthday Surprise
by Mitzia
Summary: After a long day at work, Yukina comes back to his apartment to find that Kisa set something up for his birthday. Late Yukina birthday fic. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


"Aww, Yukina's leaving!"

"Hehe, sorry girls. I have to meet a friend real soon."

"But we really wanted to be with you on your birthday."

"You're all too kind to me."

Yukina winked at all the girls who were swarming him. They swooned and squealed as the prince-like man escaped their pack.

"Ugh, that was tough. Hopefully Kisa-san won't be mad at me for being late," he mumbled to himself. He ran down the crowded streets until he reached the train station. His apartment wasn't far away from the train's stop, so he managed to get back within the next half hour.

He walked up to his apartment complex with a bounce in his step. Yukina had to work on his birthday and his lover had something planned for when he came home that night. Every second felt like an hour when he knew that his Kisa-san would be waiting for him at home.

It seemed as though they were a married couple.

"Kisa-san! I'm home!" he cooed as he entered the door.

"Ah! You're home already?!" he heard the silky voice gasp from the living room.

"What are yo-woah."

Yukina walked inside to see Kisa on his knees placing a bowl on the kotatsu table. His back was towards him and turned after hearing his voice. Yukina saw what his lover was wearing.

Kisa was sitting while wearing nothing but an apron.

However, it was an apron that Yukina wears for work.

"I can explain," Kisa said. He abruptly stood up and covered up his bare skin with the purple cloth. His face turned beet red and his eyes stayed on the floor.

"Kisa-san."

Kisa slowly looked up at Yukina. His face sparkled and his mouth was gaping. "S-Stop staring at me," he grumbled.

"Kisa-san."

Yukina wrapped his arms around the older male and brought him in close. He buried his face in the black hair and smiled. "You're too sexy," he breathed.

Kisa gulped and looked at the floor. He could feel his face heating up when he felt something hard poke into his stomach. "Yukina," he muttered.

Yukina released him and the almost naked boy led him to the bedroom by the hand. He gently pushed the prince on the bed so that he was sitting on the edge.

"This is definitely the best birthday present ever," he smiled.

"I haven't even given it to you yet," Kisa smirked.

The prince's amber eyes widened as his lover got on his knees before him. He undid the belt that kept the tight jeans up and pulled it swiftly out of the loops. He fumbled with the button and unzipped the front so he could push them and his boxers down.

Knowing what was coming, Yukina grew hard as he watched himself be dressed from the waist down. Kisa was just too irresistible for him and it took a lot out of him to just stay put on the bedside.

"Ah," Kisa quietly gasped when the erection popped out. His eyes glazed over as he admired his lover's length.

Kisa ran his fingertips along it as he brought face closer to Yukina's dick. A few drops of pre-cum were pooling in the slit, but that remained unnoticed.

"Kisa-san," Yukina moaned once the skilled tongue licked the underside. He placed a hand on the dark locks and brushed his bangs away. The amber eyes were closed and his cheeks were beautifully colored. He was obviously in a trance. It made Yukina happy that Kisa wasn't forcing himself to do this.

Kisa dipped his tongue into the slit and then wrapped it around the tip. His thin fingers caressed the base and brushed against his scrotum. He sucked quite gently compared to his usual pleasure giving. It was a night he didn't want to rush after all.

He glanced up at his moaning lover to see his beautiful prince-like face. Yukina's eyes were just barely opened and his cheeks were colored like a rose. His breathing was ragged as he gasped whenever Kisa surprised him with his movements.

It made Kisa feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that he could get Yukina in such a weak and vulnerable state. It gave him some pride as the older one in the relationship.

He decided to give Yukina another shock. He sucked only on the tip and gently nibbled it with his teeth. Being a boy, he knew full well that a slight bite could cause an infinite amount of pain, so he made sure he was careful not to chomp down on it.

"Hah!" Yukina shivered at the slight pain and surprise of the act. He knew Kisa knew a lot about sex, but he never thought he'd do something like this. He expected the teeth to hurt like hell, but it surprisingly added to the pleasure.

"You're getting harder," Kisa snickered.

"It's because you're so seductive, Kisa-san," Yukina said.

Kisa smirked and took his boyfriend's dick in his mouth while letting his teeth grazed it. He felt the blonde shiver more from the waist down.

"K-Kisa-san. Let go," Yukina said. He was too close to edge. Kisa sucked harder and he felt the pulsing in his mouth.

"Come on, let g-hah!" Yukina laid a hand on Kisa's head to get him to pull off, but the raven haired male didn't listen. The prince moaned and came into the small, accepting mouth.

Kisa released the now limp cock and swallowed every drop of semen in his mouth. Some dripped down his chin and onto the apron.

Yukina managed to get some of his breath and smiled. "You're just full of surprises, Kisa-san," he said. He cupped the dripping cheeks and kissed him even though the taste of his own cum was evident.

"Y-Yeah," Kisa mumbled after pulling back.

"Why are you wearing that?" Yukina chuckled, pointing to his work apron.

Kisa's face reddened as his last bit of shame returned to him. "I-I've never done, I mean, we've never done something like this." His amber eyes darted around the room as if looking for an answer there. He couldn't believe how brave he must have been or how stupid. Although he was skilled in this area, even he didn't think he'd pull off something like this.

"Oh, you're right," Yukina said thoughtfully, "then we should savor this time."

Yukina pulled at Kisa's thin arm and he fell onto the bed like a doll. He quickly straddled the older male and admired the sight before him.

Kisa's arms were above his head, pulling the apron up a bit by the shoulders. The tie in the back made it wrap around his small frame, showcasing how thin and fragile he looked. The apron was way too long for the thirty year old and ended at his knees, but a tent with wet spots around it was still visibly in the loose cloth.

"Oi, Yukina. What are you staring at?" he asked.

Yukina looked up at the pale face and smiled. "I'm just admiring your work."

Kisa blushed and turned his head away. Yukina chuckled at the typical cute reaction and kissed his cheek. No matter how long they'd been together or how heated things got in the bedroom, Kisa still was shy inside. But that just showed how much he loved his boyfriend.

Yukina lowered his head down to the slender chest of his lover. His arms pushed the apron down from his arms to unveil the twin pink peaks.

"They're already erect."

"Thanks for the commentary, Captain Obvious."

Yukina chuckled before he rolled a hard nipple under his long fingers. He felt Kisa wriggle under his touch and that just spurred him on. He flicked the neglected twin with his tongue, earning a sweet moan. He graze it with his teeth and the baby-faced man hissed.

"You sicky bastard," he chuckled through a moan.

"I learn from that best," Yukina smiled.

His face seemed to sparkle with a childish glow. Kisa threw his head back into the matress to keep the prince from seeing his reddening face.

Yukina switched roles, caressing and sucking on the other.

"H-Hah!" Kisa moaned.

He felt heat pooling around his hips and it was starting to annoy him a bit. Kisa knew that it was a special occasion and that he shouldn't rush it, but the pace was too slow for the former sex addict. He feel a slight pain in his cock from lack of attention and a need for release. Maybe Yukina couldn't tell since he recieved full attention to the point of climax before.

"Mm, Yuki-"

"Hm?"

"C-Come on. Hurry up."

Yukina held himself up by his arms next to Kisa to get a full view of the small frame. Kisa had his arms above his red and slightly sweating head. His chest was still on full display and the tent towards the bottom wasn't getting any smaller. He looked like a needy child and his teenage-like appearance didn't help. Kisa looked adorable and incredibly sexy.

"No problem," the blonde said lustfully.

He retrieved a small bottle of lube from the bedside table and emptied the liquid substance onto his fingers. He didn't need much since the saliva on his own penis would suffice. Kisa had little preparation and in the wrong places. Yukina wanted nothing more than to cause his boyfriend the least amount of pain possible.

Yukina lifted the apron to his stomach to reveal his lower parts. Kisa's erection was fully visible and dripping wet with pre-cum. It took a lot of self-restraint out of Yukina to not drink up the overflowing juices.

He held himself back and probed at the quivering entrance with a lubed finger. The younger male slowly pushed it inside the heat.

"Nah!"

There was a slight sting in his bottom, but it wasn't anything Kisa couldn't take. Even with the amount of times he's been penetrated, there was always a little bit of pain.

Yukina entered with two more fingers once he felt the inner walls clench around him less and less. He twisted and scissored him to widen the passage a bit before pulling his fingers out.

"Ready?" Yukina asked.

"Hah, do you even need to ask?"

"Just making sure, Kisa-san."

Kisa pouted a bit and Yukina smiled at the cuteness. He lined himself up at his ass and pushed his way inside. Kisa hissed at the penetration but tried to not clench around him as that would make it painful for both of them.

Yukina slowly made his way inside until he was at the hilt. He waited as he felt the inner walls twitch around him from the foreign intrusion. "Are you okay?" he asked once the twitching was minimal.

"Ngh, don't worry about me. Do whatever you want, Kou."

Yukina let out a quiet gasp when he heard his given name roll off those precious lips. He loved hearing Kisa say it, especially after the incident with Rio. Kisa was so embarrassed to say something as simple as a name, however, it was a special name to him. He couldn't say something like that half-assed.

"Shouta-san,"

He thrust his hips into the other as he captured that already swollen lips. It was incredible how much a man none years older than him could turn him on so much with just a few little words.

"Mmph! Hmm!"

Kisa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. Tongues were pushed down into the other's throat in a heated exchange. Neither cared about how sloppy their techniques were.

The other thing that they cared about was being connected as one.

Yukina moved his hips shallowly but powerfully to bring as much pleasure to Kisa as possible. His powerful moans spurred him on and allowed him to know how much pleasure his partner was experiencing.

That alone was a great birthday gift.

"Mm, K-Kou," Kisa moaned, breaking the kiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lay down, K-Kou," Kisa breathed. His voice was heavy with lust and want. His amber eyes were glazed over as if he was possessed.

Little did Yukina know that he had the same beastly look in his own eyes.

Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa's hips and pulled him onto his lap without having to pull out. Kisa moaned loudly at the sudden movement. He straddled him while he laid back onto the bed. The apron covered his abdomen again, but the straps were falling from his slender shoulders. It made him look even sexier than before.

Kisa moved his hips slowly to get adjust to the new angle. He didn't want to rush it or else he'd probably hurt him or his partner. He lifted his hips until only the tip was still inside him and then released his full body weight.

"Ngh, ah!"

"Hah."

Neither said a word, but pants and moans filled the room. No words were really even needed to know that both men were in an infinite amount of pleasure.

As Kisa kept riding his lover, Yukina snaked his hand around and pumped the soaking member. Kisa moaned loudly again and shut his eyes. Yukina smirked as he looked at the lustful expression.

"You're so sexy, Shouta-san," he chuckled through ragged breaths.

"Sh-ah! Shut up!" Kisa groaned.

Yukina chuckled and continued to fondle his crying cock. With each stroke, he felt the walls tighten around him. He knew his boyfriend was close and could feel warmth pooling in his waist.

Suddenly, the prince thrust his hips upward when Kisa came down. He went in even deeper, hitting the farthest part of Kisa's ass. His dick was completely engulfed and Kisa felt so full.

"Hah! Ah! Ngh!"

Kisa and Yukina moaned loudly as they climaxed. Cum spurted onto Yukina's chest and into Kisa. The shorter man slowly lifted his hips and collapsed on the bed next to his boyfriend. The thick liquid was finding it's way outside onto the bedsheets, but neither male cared.

Yukina turned on his side and kissed Kisa's sweaty forehead. "Thank you, Kisa-san, for this amazing gift," he smiled.

Kisa looked away with a cute pout decorating his face. "It wasn't like we haven't done this before, idiot," he muttered.

"He he, I suppose you're right." Yukina slid his hand around Kisa's slim waist and held him close. He nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck and smiled. "No matter how many times we do this, it feels like a first time. Love is weird like that, huh?"

"Ah." Kisa's heart pounded at those sentimental sounding words. He could feel the truth and love in those words as if they were something he could reach out and touch.

It was something only a true prince would say.

Kisa turned his blushing face downward. "Happy Birthday, Kou."

"Thank you, Shouta-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**...well my laziness is adament as ever...it's been 6 weeks since I last updated anything...and this fic is 24 days late...I amaze myself sometimes...yeah...**

**Anyway~ I hope you liked this story. The Erotica pairing is by far my favorite, so it was awesome to write about them once again. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
